An electronic device provides a function of managing a user's schedule beyond a basic function such as a call or message transmission. For example, the electronic device may provide a schedule management application corresponding to an environment in which the user can manage their schedule. The electronic device may store schedule information input by the user, and sound an alarm at a predetermined time or display the schedule information to make the user check the electronic device according to a user's request.
Further, the electronic device may provide a location of a rendezvous by analyzing the input schedule information as well as performing a function of storing or informing of the schedule information input by the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.